


Dying in a Hot Tub

by MagicaLyss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Dies, Songfic, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but before this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Songfic sort of thing based on Dying in a Hot Tub by Palaye RoyaleTony's having trouble dealingRhodey comes to help





	Dying in a Hot Tub

Rhodey knew Tony wasn't doing okay, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. It reminded him too much of their University days.

He knew it wasn't Tony's fault. Losing people isn't easy. But Tony's tearing himself apart by doing this. Nobody would be able to handle losing Tony on top of everything else.

Rhodey knocks softly on the closed bedroom door, not surprised when there's no response. He's had some issues dealing with Cap and the others, wanting to know where Earth's Best Defender has disappeared off to, so he's been forced to leave Tony alone for a few days. Not a good choice on his part, but better than letting Cap into the tower.

"Tony? You in there?" Rhodey calls, trying to sound as impassive as he can. He's worried, to say the least. There's really only two options for this situation. Either Tony's been awake for the 3 days and hasn't stopped working, caffeine dousing any exhaustion. Or Tony hasn't left his bed for the 3 days, forgetting to shower, forgetting to eat, forgetting to move.

He pushes open the door with a deep breath. He's prepared for either situation. He's had to deal with both many times before. All he's desperate for is that Tony's kept his sobriety in check.

Turns out, it's option two.

Tony's lying flat on his back, messy blankets over his legs and stomach, eyes blank as they stare at the ceiling. There are creases in his skin beneath his eyes and across his forehead. His hair is greasy and pushed away from his forehead. Chapped lips moving as though speaking, though no sound escapes his mouth. Soft music plays from the record player on the dresser.

It takes Rhodey a moment to recognize the music. It's the Bambi soundtrack.

Tony's hand twitches as though he's realized his best friend's presence in the dull room.

"Tones?" Rhodey says, trying to blink the moisture from his eyes. It doesn't matter how many times he's seen this before, it'll hurt every time he has to see it again.

Tony tips his head to the side, blank expression focused on the door behind Rhodey. Tony's cheeks are sunken in a little more than normal. Body too frail. It's hard to believe he was once Earth's Best Defender, a hero to the world, an Avenger.

_You're looking skinny, you sleepy head_

Rhodey sighs quietly, wanting to turn off the instrumental music playing through the room. He knows it's doing more harm than good at this point, but he almost prefers this blank canvas of a man over the hysterical one from last week.

He remembers after Tony's parents died, Tony spiralled really fast into drugs and alcohol and turning himself into this projection of his father. He remembers the nights where he'd get a call near three am and he'd have to drive out to the hospital to make sure Tony survived yet another incidental overdose. Or have to bail his friend out of jail after another drunken mistake.

This time is different.

Tony lies in his bed. Skin turning a sickly grey colour from lack of proper nutrition. Eyes far off in some other place. Probably sometime last year, when everything was better.

Rhodey hates it. Hates it more than anything else in the world. This doesn't require AA meetings or dumping alcohol down the drain. This isn't going to be a screaming match to try to tell Tony that what he's doing is going to kill him. He's not even sure if a therapist will make it better.

This isn't just some wound. This isn't superficial. This is something rooted so deep into his best friend, he's worried Tony will never crawl out of this hole he's dug.

_Well, have you gotten out of bed?_

Rhodey takes another small step forward, feeling his heart crack when Tony rolls his head back to where it was before, eyes staring blankly back at the ceiling. This isn't the Tony he knew. But this isn't just some wound that'll heal in a few days. This is more. This is something that's managed to break  _The Tony Stark_. After everything, the world managed to break Tony Stark. 

"You hungry, Tony?" Rhodey asks, trying to make the conversation seem normal. It's almost as if Tony's in some coma. Not just lying in bed for however many days it's been.

There's no response, and Rhodey refuses to be surprised. He doesn't know how to fix this one.

"You've gotta eat something, Tony. And drink something. And shower. This isn't healthy for you. You're going to kill yourself doing this." The words were meant to come out angry, assertive, but they come out sad. Hopeless. Empty.

No response, only a slow blink from Tony.

_Have you gotten out of bed?_

Rhodey spots the full water bottle sitting on Tony's nightstand. He had filled it before he left, but it stayed untouched beside Tony's bed.

He crosses the room, no longer worried about startling the man. The water bottle is still cold, despite how stuffy the room feels from the constant exhales and nowhere for the air to go. He opens the window on his way to retrieve the bottle, taking a deep breath of the soft autumn breeze. 

Rhodey sits on the bed beside the unseeing hero and rests a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You have to drink something, buddy," Rhodey tries, pushing his hand under his friend's shoulder to heft Tony into a sitting position. Too skinny, too light, too easy to sit him up.

Rhodey pushes the water bottle up to Tony's lips, waits the few seconds for Tony to open his mouth in response before tipping the bottle to let the cold liquid moisten Tony's mouth and throat.

_Getting concerned about my lonely friend_  

"You wanna come out to the kitchen and have a snack?" Rhodey suggests quietly. It's getting harder to breathe through the lump in his throat. It's hard to see his best friend like this. The one who used to be so overly confident and cocky and arrogant and funny and kind, so incredibly kind and selfless.

Tony finally looks at Rhodey. Actually looks.

"Miss him," Tony admits, lazily waving towards the record player. There's still no emotion behind anything he does, but it's a start.

"I know you do, but you can't destroy yourself like this," Rhodey says, hating how condescending he sounds.

"Sorry," Tony mumbles with an attempt at a shrug. The water seems to be doing the trick in bringing him to at least a little bit of life.

"Come on. Let's get some food in you."

_Have you seen yourself today?_

Tony barely manages to hold himself upright as Rhodey drags him to his feet. They just need to make it to the kitchen, then Tony can sit at the table. Anything to get him out of his room.

Rhodey takes at least half of the hero's weight as they walk the hallway towards the kitchen. Rhodey makes them take the long way just so that Tony doesn't have to see the empty bedroom down the hall.

When the finally make it to the kitchen, Tony all but collapses into a dining room chair, letting his head rest in his palms. His wrists are thin, calloused hands pale against the grey of his face.

"Toast?" Rhodey suggests. The last thing he wants is for Tony to throw up because he ate too much.

Tony doesn't give any indication to have heard what Rhodey said, eyes cast towards the stains on the tabletop.

Rhodey sighs quietly. Tony looks like hell, and he's worried he won't be able to fix it. He doesn't know how to fix this. It's not going to be an easy thing to do, but he sure as hell will try.

_You're going need a haircut and a shave_

The plate of toast in placed gently into Tony's line of vision.

"Eat up, Tones," Rhodey murmurs, taking the seat across from Tony. He's worried the littlest of things could trigger Tony into flashbacks or panic attacks, so he's trying to be as careful as he can with what he says and what's in Tony's sight. 

Luckily, it's been mostly smooth sailing since it happened.

Tony eats slowly, but at least he does. And if his hands are shaking, neither of them mention it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tony asks. It's the question that had been weighing on Rhodey's mind since it happened.

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

Tony's eyes are glassy when he finally looks up at his best friend. "What do I do? I don't know... I don't know how to exist without him."

Rhodey lets out a sigh. He has no idea, but he knows he can't say that to Tony.

_I can see behind your eyes_

"You're supposed to accept it and move on, Tony. I know it sucks. I do, but there's no bringing him back. I don't know what else I'm supposed to tell you. Moving on is the best plan," Rhodey says, despite the pain that rests heavily on his heart at Tony's hopeless expression.

A tear traces down the curves of Tony's nose and the hero doesn't even bother trying to wipe it away.

"I don't know if I can," Tony admits.

He squeezes his eyes shut to try to stop the onslaught of tears, curling his hands into fists.

"You have to, Tony. There's no other way. He's not coming back," Rhodey says. He knows it's not kindest thing to say, not the best way to say it, but he needs Tony to understand that. He needs Tony to know that death is final.

Tony's bottom lip trembles and his eyes open to show the pain. "I can't live without him, Rhodey."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but Peter's gone. He can't come back. I'm sorry."

_Have you heard the news that you're on your own?_  
_I'll grab you a noose'_  
_Cause you got nowhere to go_


End file.
